News Flash
by kRiSsKrOsSfOrEvEr
Summary: Summary Changed: Sophie and Paul are back in the sequel to Huge Changes. Will Paul and Soph have their first child? Or will Paul's older sister ruin it all by not letting them get married or build their new house? And what about Sophie's mysterious uncle?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! First Official Chappie of NEWS FLASH! I'm sorrrrrrrry I havent updated. My lifes been hectic!**

**And this chapter isn't as important as most, but it may give you the wrong Idea.**

Chapter 1:

_I smiled as I looked up at Paul. He smiled back down at me. He was holding our 2 oldest in his arms. Sawyer and Seth. I was holding the newborn, Sadie. I coudn't believe I had 3 kids..._

That's when the dream ended. I woke up with sweat broken out on my forehead.

I moved my head to the right and I felt dizzy instantly. I goaned and clutched Paul tighter. I was just about falling off the bed.

Paul woke up when he felt me stir.

" Hey Soph." Paul said as I pushed my aching head into his unclothed chest. " whats wrong?" he asked when I didn;t answer.

" Paullie. I don;t feel so good." I said. Paul sat up and pulled me with him. The room spun.

" Okay." he said as he climbed over me and put on a pair of cut off's. Then he came over and picked me up.

He walked out of the door with me in his arms. Then down the stairs.

We made it to the kitchen without me having the urge to puke. That's good. Right?

Paul sat me up in a chair, then kissed my hot forehead. He walked over to Em and spoke to her in a tone that I couldn't hear.

" In me and Sam's bathroom, the cupboard above the sink. Open the door and it's on the top shelf, on the right." Emily repied as Embry came into the room yelling. He sat down at the table beside me.

I groaned as my head ached.

" We shouldn't have had that salt eating contest!" he said suddenly, I dont remember any salt eating contest.

" What are you talking about?" I asked him as Emily brought me a tall glass of water, and a bowl of lucky charms. My favorite, but today I didn;t have an appitite. I pushed the cereal away and sipped the water.

Paul came back into the room with a bottle of Ibyprofen in his hands.

He walked straight over to me and handed me two pills.

" The salt eating contest we had a little while ago." Embry repiled as Emily filled a plate and sat it down in front of him.

" Leave me alone, big bro." I muttered as Paul sat down beside me, putting the pills in my mouth and bringing the water to my lips. All I had to do was swallow. I did so.

A really weird taste was in my mouth. I quickly got out of my chair and to the bathroom. That's when I threw up all of the food I'd eaten yesterday and the two pills I'd taken this morning. Paul was behind me, holding my hair.

I instantly felt better.

Uh oh...

Please! Not again.

I can't be! Can I?

No. No Way! NO!

I got up with Pauls help, over to the sink.

I wiped my mouth with a tissue, then threw it in the toilet. Paul flushed it.

He felt my forehead.

" Your sick? Your forehead is really hot." he said. I was dizzy agian.

" Yeah. I'm not feelin too good." I said as I pulled out my toothbrush and brushed my mouth clean. At least my mouth felt better.

I sure hope I just have the flu...

**Sorry its so short, I havent updated in a while but I really wanted to get the first chapter out of the way. It's summer in LaPush, and that means no school. It may be summer in Washington, but it's a really cold winter in Ohio...**

**Review PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! Please Enjoy! I know its short, but its been at least a year? Right! I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer!**

Chapter 2:

" Debby just hit the wall! She never had it all! One prozak a day! Husbands a cpa! Her dreams went out the door, when she turned 24! Only been with one man, what happened to her plans?

" She was gonna be an actress! She was gonna be an star! She was gonna shake her ass on the hood of whitesnakes car!" I sang. I had my recently aquired Ipod. I was singing withly. We were jammin! I was playing my long forgotten guitar, while trying to dance. Its alot harder than it looks.

" Her yellow SUV is now the enemy! Looks at her average life, and nothing has been alright since...

" Bruce Springsteen. Madonna, WAY before Nirvana! Ther was U2 and Blondie and Music still on MTV! Her two kids in highschool, they tell her that she;s uncool! Cuz she's still preocupied, with 19, 19, 1985!" I sang. Emily was dancing with a hairbrush, trying to sing into it. I smiled.

Kim was taping it! We'd made the living room into a stage, with me lead guitar, Em on the mike(or hairbrush), and Claire on drums. We were having so much fun.

" She's seen all the classics! She knows every line! Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, Even St. Elmo's Fire! She rocked out to Wham! Not a big Limp Bizkit fan. Thought she's get a hand on a member of Duran Duran!

" Where's the mini skirt mad of snake skin? And who's the other guy singing in Van Halen? When did reality become TV? What ever happened to sitcoms, gameshows on the radio..." We trailed off none of us knowing the rest of the lyrics.

We all started laughing our butts off, then we knowticed our visiters.

It was our loves!

We started singing again as they shouted oncore!

I set down my guitar. I took my hairbrush and went up with Em.

" So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways!"I yelled and sang.

" All the Underdogs, we'll never be, never be!" Claire sang, oblivously knowing the song.

"Anything but loud!" Emily sang.

" And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks!" I sang.

" Won't you come on, and come on, and raise your glass!" we all yelled at the same time. " Just come on, and come on, and raise your glass!"

" Slam slam oh hot damn! What part of Party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out!" I yelled.

" Just freak out already" Emily spoke.

" Can;t stop coming and hot. I should've locked up right on the spot. It's so on right now!" Claire sang.

" It's so fucking on right now!" I said. Everyone broke our little singing group and we all started to die laughing.

" That was great!" Sam said. I smiled as we all got hugged by our imprinters.

" I know right." I said." But it doesn't even begin to match the feeling I get when I'm singing on stage, now thats and experience." I smiled as I looked up at Paul.

" Hey," Paul said suddenly." We already have plans for the house." He smiled. By we, he meant him and Sam.

" Oooooohhhhh!" I yelled as I made a grab for the blueprint in his hands.

"Hey! Is gonna be a surprise!"

~big brothers stink~

" Hey Em!" I yelled, as I walked into the kitchen, carrying all kinds of books, to move into my room at the school. " Do you want anything? Cuz I was thinking of somethin fruity, or maybe a blizzard, or wine, not sure." I said.

All the guys were gathered around the table, frozen, all staring at me.

Paul came up and tried to take all the stuff.

" What the-" I said as I turned so he couldn't take them from me. He gave me a crooked smile. The stupid pregnant theory again.

" PAUL!" I yelled as I took a step towords him. I glared at him. He probubly told the others too.

" Hey, Soph! Don't strain yourself!" Sam said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes and stared at Paul again.

" Paul! For _the _last time! I'M NOT PREGNANT... AGAIN!" I yelled at him. " Now go put those in my car!" I added on to my rant.

**I'm really sorry! It's been really busy! Well were suppose to get a big snow storm 2nite so maybe I'll write 2marrow! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I'm really sorry for everything. I mean for the long wait! things have been hectic! I sorry for the millionth time! This is just a small filler chapter!**

**Soorrrrry! I had a baby thingie last weekend that I was supposed to keep for the whole weekend. I got it on Friday and we needed to have it for 14 hours to complete the course. I wanted it for the whole weekend so I got it. I had to turn the baby off because I was sick and it kept me up most of the night. I now feel really guilty! Sooooo! Sorry!**

Chapter 3:

I sat in my room, trying to put stuff away.

There was a sudden knock on my door. I looked up to see...

Diana. Wait. _Diana_? Paul's sister Diana?

" Diana?" I asked her. She just grinned at me.

" Yeah. Sophie. It's me. Can I come in?" she asked as she gestured to the door. I opened it wider and she came inside.

" Paul!" I yelled as I walked into the living room with Diana. " We have a visitor."

Everyone's eyes went wide as the game was long forgotten.

I saw Embry staring wide eyed at Diana, whom looked uncomfortable. Very much.

" Um..." she started. " I kinda wanted to talk to you," she adressed Paul," and Sophie. Alone."

She looked really nervous as Paul stood up and led us all outside.

We all stood outside on the deck.

I heard Jake wolf whistle from inside.

I glared in that direction and walked inside to see them all in the kitchen listening.

" Shut it Mr. I wish bella would call, I wish bella wouldn't call, maybe I should call bella, maybe I should call bella then hang up!" I told him with a glare. Everyone cracked up laughing.

Jake glared at me.

" Yeah! Whatever! Pffff!" he said, blowing me off. He picked up a peice of chicken and started eating it like all the others.

Jared grinned and chewed on his chicken leg. It looked soo weird.

I burst out laughing because it looked so wrong and I was in a perverted mood.

They all looked at me like I'd lost all my marbles.

" EWWWWW!" I yelled as I thought of what the chicken bone looked like. I laughed harder when I turned the word _bone_ into _boner_.

Well thats when Paullie and Diana decieded to come back in and join us.

" Paul, your girl is going phsyco!" Brady told me when I laughed a little harder.

" What'd you guys do to Soph?" Sam asked as he walked in only wearing a pair of cutt offs. I saw Diana's eyes widen when she saw most of the guys had 6 packs and were shirtless, including her brother.

" Woah!" she whispered loud enough for all the wolves, and me to hear.

I laughed at her. The day was gonna be really long.

**I know all of you are going to kill me. I kinda want you to, or at least come to my house and knock some sense into me! I'm really sorry and I'll start writing the next chapter right away! I"ll explain why Dianna is at Sams.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey loyal veiwers of my story! I hope you like this chapter I'm going to try to make it rlly long... It may not happen tho... I'm not sure!**

**I want to say I don't own Twilight or Queens I Want It All. I wish for both though.**

**And I am super sorry for this update being soooo late. There's this crap going on in my life. I'm only 14 and in the 8th grade. There is so much f*cking drama in my life it's not funny. Urrrrggggg! I hate it! But that isn't an excuse for not updating. I do have another one that may work: the time change had corroded my mind even though it was around a week ago. We have been testing all week and my doctor told me I have to get 3 shots yesterday! ANd I'm very sorry if its rushed. I tried to make write all of it really soon but it didn't do anything.**

**I don't own any songs in here! Taylor Swift owns Never Grow up. Shakira owns She Wolf, and Nickelback owns Shakin Hands.!.!.!.!**

**Please Enjoy and Review!**

Chapter 4:

Today was the day after Dianna decieded to ruin me and her brothers lives.

When she heard we planned our wedding in July, she completely went mentle!

" NO! You cant have a summer wedding! I always break out in hives when I'm in the sun too long and the maid of honor cannot break out in hives!" were the exact words she said to me.

Ummm.. My question was, _when the hell did I tell her that she was my maid of honor?_

I didn't! I was thinking of Emily when I thought about my maid of honor! She's my brothers wife for gods sake! Then Embry and Sam were going to walk me down the isle.

The reason Embry and Sam were walking me down the isle is because after _Dianna _learned me and her _older_ brother were getting married in the summer, she called my dad and his hooker girlfriend answered. The hooker told my father and then gushed for hours about a wedding. My father has decieded he wants nothing to do with me untill I give him another grandchild. Which is kinda weird if you ask me. He is invited to the wedding but he wont be in it. He probubly wont even show.

Dianna is such a bitch. I'm sorry to say that but she is. She has taken over _everything. _

And great thing Embry didn't imprint on her!

But anyway! She decieded our house plans werent big enough so she made an entirely different design and ignored me and Pauls house that we decieded on _together._ Then she threw a huge fit when Sam and Paul and all the other wolves ignored her plans and started to put the foundation for me and Pauls house up.

She doesn't controll me or Pauls life so she can just fuck off!

My dad practically disowned me! It sucks!

ALL BECAUSE OF THE BITCH!

I sat at the kitchen table, fuming about the stupid meany.

" Whats wrong, Soph?" Seth asked me. I looked over at him, from where he was sitting at the other side of the table.

" That- that- meany bobeany is ruining me and Pauls lives!" I complained to Seth. I raised my hands in the air, fuming.

" Well, Soph," Seth said comfortingly." Just get Paul to tell his sister to frick off."

_Really? Thats the best he can come up with? _

My mind was a mysterious thing that you can't stare into for more than a second unless you want your brain to be fried for the rest of eternity.

I have to admit it was a good idea.

" Seth-," I said but paused, trying to figure out what to say to him. " Go suck a tree."

That got him to laugh.

Seth got up from his seat, leaving the empty bowl in front of him for me to clean up.

" Will do, Soph. And don't forget James b-day party. Sam wanted you to sing for everyone in LaPush."

And with that, Seth walked calmly out of the door.

Realization hit me dead on.

James. Birthday. Party. Singing. Me? _Tonight?_

How could I forget his birthday? He's my baby nephew!

I froze.

_Uh oh..._

What was I going to wear? My _birthday_ suit?

I did the only thing my brain could think to do. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed my fasion designers number.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

"Hello? Ms. Hallow speaking."

Thank god she answered. I sighed out the huge breath I was holding in.

" Vendetta. We have a major fasion emergancy." I told her, urgency was thick in my voice. " How long will it take you to get to LaPush Washington?"

~:)kRiSsKrOsSfOrEvEr:)~

I tried to hold still as Vendetta fixed the dress on my body. She'd pricked me a billion times with the same damn needle.

" What the-," Sam said, he walked into the living room to see me and the brown haired Vendetta Hallow standing in the middle.

" SAM!" I scolded him. He was about to cuss when he was holding his almost a year old son. " There's a baby in the room!" 

" Oops." he muttered and stalked off. I held the dress up in the front, because Vendetta needed size it in the back.

That's when Paul, Jake, Jared, and Embry decieded to walk in. They'd just came back from a patrol. Brady and Collin would be patroling untill after the party.

" Wow." Jake muttered as his mouth hung open. I laughed. He was staring at my half nakedness. I repeated something Bella said long ago to him.

" Does my being half naked bother you?" I asked him as Vendetta pricked my thigh with a pin. I muttered an "ouch".

Jake looked away when Paul and Embry knocked him upside the head, Jake looked a little red, but not ashamed. Pervert (**Like this dude that rides my bus. Stupid tanner. No ooffence to any tanners. Just this weird tanner on my bus**.).

" She's my sister dude!"

That was Embry.

" And my _imprint_."

Then Paul just had to put in his two cents when he called me his imprint. I was don't get me wrong but he didn't have to tell everyone every second of every day.

" And she's getting married, Jake."

That was what surprised me. Emily spoke that line. She apeared from the kitchen like a ghost.

" I still can call her hot! It's not like Paul doesn't thing about the private stuff they do while on patroll."

Jake was trying to get the blame off of himself and onto Paul. And it worked.

I gave a glare to Paul. My glares are scary.

" Paul Do-. Ooooffff!" I said as Vendetta zipped up the dress. It was very tight. Really _really_ tight. I could barely breathe.

" How do's it fit?" Vendetta asked me in her French accent. It was really hard to breathe in the dress.

" Perfectly." I said, trying to regain my breath. (**I know how it feels to be squeezed into a really tight short dress. My friends made me queeze into one at my friend Kenzies b-day party a few years ago. We couldn't get it zipped all the way up cuz my chest too big. And thats what kenzie if you didn't need to know that. haha**.) I coughed.

I took a sharp intake of breathe.

" Maybe a little too tight but-" I stuttered out, having a hard time breathing.

" Okay, Sovie" (Sophie but its Vendettas accent that calls her Sovie) Vendetta said as she made the correct sizing...

~:)kRiSsKrOsSfOrEvEr:)~

Jamie's party was being held at a huge hotel banquet room. My present to Jamie was to pay for all of it. And a few million other gifts.

Paul was fiddling around with his tie as we got out of his truck.

" Paullie." I scolded him as I walked over to his side of the truck in my black heels. I fixed his tie as he shut and locked his door. " Don't mess with it! Your gonna screw it up!"

Paul just sighed.

We walked into the hotel lobby arm in arm.

Embry was waiting by the door to tell people where to go. I smiled at him.

" I know where it is, Em. I had to help decorate." I told him as he pointed towards the banquet hall.

I led Paul into the room to see alot of poeple dressed up in fancy dresses, this was the biggest celebration since Sam and Emily's Wedding.

I let go of Paul's arm and heading my way over to the birthday boy and his father.

" Hey Jamie!" I said in baby talk as I aproached my baby nephew. He gave me a partally toothless smile. I held me arms out to him. He extened his torso towards me, smiling in his fathers arms.

Sam nowticed and handed his son over to me.

" Go take him and socialize. Emily told me to do it and I hate it. So now its your job."

That was Sam talking. Sometimes he doesn't know what to do. This was one of those times.

I just laughed and got James situated in my arms, he hugged onto my neck.

" Okay, Sam. Will do."

And with that I walked away from Sam and one of the elders. I went around to all the people and socialized.

Sue Clearwater was the first person I went to see.

" Sue!" I said as She gave me a one armed hug, trying not to smash the 1 year old.

" Sophie, and James!" she said back as she grasped my hand. " Hows everything been going?"

I just laughed,

" Good. Sue. Great." I told her, a smile still on my face. James looked behind my shoulder.

" Is Paul asking for a James yet?" she asked. That made me laugh harder.

" Yeah. He really wants another one. I told him we were gonna have to wait till everything calms down. Maybe after the wedding." I told her.

" You guys are finally getting married?"

" Yep. I think its in June. Jamies gonna be the ring bearer. All of Forks and LaPush are invited. We just havent decieded on the cards."

Its now only April. School in LaPush is weird and let out reallly really reallly early. I think they start in July though.

" Sophie?" I heard Emily call from across the room. Me and Sue looked over at her.

" It's so Sue. But if I know whats good for me I'd better go." I said. It earned me a laugh and a take care from sue. I walked over to Emily and gave James to her.

" Are you ready to sing?"

" Yes." I replied to her. She handed me a microphone. I took a deep breath and stood up on a stage thingie the boys had built.

" Hey everyone! Its Sophie!" I told them. They sat down in there seats and looked at me. " Sam and Emily wanted me to sing a song for James birthday. I finally got the one that actually felt good to me. Here it is! :

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in and turn on your favorite nightlight_

To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have honey  
If you could stay like that

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you  
Wont let no one break your heart  
No one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up  
Never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out  
Someday and call your own shots

But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your PJs getting ready for school

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
Even though you want to, just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like what your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I had is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my nightlight on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up  
Oh I don't wanna grow up  
Wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up  
It could still be simple

Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heat  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
Just never grow up"_  
_

I smiled when I finished the song. Everyone started clapping.

" Thanks!" I said into the microphone as I exited the stage the rest of the party was a blast.

~:)kRiSsKrOsSfOrEvEr:)~

James party was a blast. Everyone had fun.

Afterwards we all went our seperate ways.

I ran into the woods and phased for the first time in a really long time.

_Ohhhh_

My bones cracked.

_Sophie?_

Paul asked me. It was his patrol time. As well as Embry and Jakes. Also Leahs.

_Yeppers!_

I yelled in my head, smiling a huge wolfy grin.

_You can have my patrol Soph, if you want it._

Jake said that.

_Sure Jakey!_

And with I was officially patroling for the first time in forever.

~:)kRiSsKrOsSfOrEvEr:)~\

I smiled as I pushed the button on my mp3 player.

Leah and me were the only one's in this area of patrolling. Paul, and Embry were on the other side of LaPush.

I phased back into a wolf and attached my mp3 player to my fur.

It played Shakira's She Wolf.

I started to move my body to it as I played the music video in my head, for my pleasure only.

" My bodys craving so feed the hungry!" she said into my big fuzzy ears.

I can tell you Paul and Embry were officially turned on by shakira panting in the song.

_This song's awesome!_ Leah said in my head.

I just gave her a toungey smile.

But then the song changed.

_(Hey, Hey)  
She had her eyes on the prize as the girl next door  
You grow up quick when you grow up poor  
It's the only way to LA that she knows_

_The Hollywood pose: teeth, tits, and toes  
It didn't take her long to leave the boulevard  
So many Five Star friends with black credit cards  
She'd try anything once  
Cause anything goes  
It never comes easy when you're digging for gold_

_(Hey, Hey)  
Well she ain't no Cinderella  
When she's getting undressed  
'Cause she rocks it like the naughty wicked witch of the west  
Far too pretty to be giving it cheap  
That's why she's making six figures working three days a week  
Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land  
She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands  
She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can  
She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands_

_(Hey, Hey)  
I doubt she'd even let the devil buy her little black book  
City Hall would probably fall off if anyone got a look  
Every A-List player is her favorite friend  
Since they all taste the same in the back of the Benz  
A congressman would call her every once in a while  
Got the school girl skirt on the top of the pile  
She'd done everyone once  
And everyone knows  
You got to get a little dirty when you're digging for gold_

_(Hey, Hey)_

_Far to pretty to be giving it cheap  
That's why she's making six figures working three days a week  
Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land  
She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands  
She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can  
She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands  
Well someone spilled the beans and now her name's in the press_

_Tough to keep it all a secret when you're one of the best  
The judge is going easy because he paid for her chest  
Yeah he loves little naughty wicked witch of the west_

_Far to pretty to be giving it cheap  
That's why she's making six figures working three days a week  
Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land  
She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands  
She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can  
She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands  
She'll shake her money maker twice as hard as anyone can  
She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands_

Then the song ended...

**I know its not as long as I hoped but I have a half an hour to start on the next chapter. I'm thinking a little surprise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. My lifes hectic. And check out my pole on my profile. PM me if you want other opttions. Please. I have a serious case of writers block. I have barely written in this story. I am so sorry. This story is going to have a drastic twist. I have decieded finally of what I wanted to do in this story. Please Review. They make my day.**

Chapter 5:

I coughed.

That was just the start. I was all alone in the house today. Sam went with the rest of the pack to some meeting with the Cullens, and Em took all the other girls (and Jamie) to the mall to buy new shoes. I opted to stay home.

I layed on the couch, my hands clutching the tv remote controll.

The tv blasted all kinds of music on my favorite channel. It was the ICN, or Isabella Coreye Network. I hadn't been Isabella for a really long time.

I listened to the song 'Young Forever' by The Ready Set.

Then out of nowhere, an instant feeling of having to puke washed over me.

I quickly threw the remote out of my hands and got off the couch. I ran over to the bathroom and sunk to my knee's. I vomited into the toilet.

" Oh, no." I whispered after I'd puke up my lunch. " ."

_I couldn't be._

Could I?

I got off my knee's and stood up. I had to clutch the counter of the bathroom to stay upright, I was that dizzy.

After I'd steady'd myself I went into Sam and Emily's room. I was holding my stomach.

_I couldn't be._

I repeated in my head.

I went into their bathroom.

I opened the door to the closet in there. I looked inside for a moment before seeing the secret stash.

_The secret stash of Pregnancy Tests._

Yes, we kept them in the house for emergancies like this. We've all had to use them, even Claire.

I quickly grabbed on then shut the door. I exited the bathroom.

I walked back to my bathroom, no one would suspect a thing in here.

I took out the test and layed it on my bathroom counter. I stood in front of the sink, in front of the mirror.

I looked at my reflection.

It didn't look any different from when Paul left this morning, except my skin was deathly pale, all the colour had washed out of my face.

I quickly pulled down my pants, sat on the toilet, and peed on the stick.

It didn't take very long. Only a few minutes.

I took a deep breath as I pulled up my pants, which were a pair of jeans. I did up the zipper and button, then stood back in front of the mirror. I layed my phone on stop watch so I would know when 2 minutes was.

I waited.

I heard the door open downstairs, and boys voices echoing through the house.

I quickly locked the bathroom door.

_They couldn't know. _

Sam would be disapointed.

I couldn't let that happen.

I took another deep breath and looked at my trembling hands.

I tried to calm them, but they wouldn't stop shaking.

My phone buzzed as it hit the 1 minute mark.

_Another minute to go._

The minute felt like a year.

" Soph?" I heard Embry say from outside the door. He softly knocked.

" Yeah? I'll be out in a minute!" I called to him, my voice shakey.

" Are you okay, Soph?" he asked.

" Yeah, fine. I just started my period. I'm fine, Embry." I lied.

_I wasn't fine._

My phone buzzed again.

The two minute mark.

I quickly picked up my phone and turned the stopwatch off.

I cracked my knuckles as I picked up the test. I shut my eyes untill it was in front of my face.

Then I counted silently in my head to 10.

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6..._

_7..._

_8..._

_9..._

_10._

At the 10 I forced my eyes open. I stared at the test in shock.

My breath hitched in my throat as I gasped.

There was _two_ little pink lines.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! It's Easter Sunday! Have a happy Bunny Day!**

**There's so much going on. **

**First, this morning my dad found 5 baby kittens in the back of his truck bed, along with all kinds of firewood. They aren't verry old, and were still decieding whether or not to keep and feed them or let there mamma come back for them. There cold and its wet outside.**

**Second, its Sunday and we just came home from church servises.**

**Please Enjoy and Review! Not a really long chapter. I'm sorry.**

Chapter 6:

I froze instantly.

_What?_

_No way!_

_It's lying!_

But tests can't lie.

Can they?

I got out my phone.

There was another knock at the door.

I jumped.

" Babe? Are you okay in there?" Paul asked, his voice was rough.

I swallowed hard.

" Y-yeah!" I yelled as I instantly threw the test into the trashcan, then threw the can under my sink. No one would think to look there.

" Are you sure, your voice sounds shakey."

" I'm fine Paul." I yelled back out as I unlocked my phone.

I heard footsteps going away from the door.

I was home free, for the moment.

" Call Emily." I whispered to my phone.

It did as I asked it to.

_Calling Emily._

Appeared on my screen.

I held the phone up to my ear.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

" Hello? I'm not here at the moment. Please leave your name and number! Bye." said her cheery voicemail.

I ended the call before I could even have the chance to leave a voicemail.

" Call Kim."

_Calling Kim._

My phone screen said.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

" Hello?" the real Kim said, her voice was full of laughter.

" Kim?" I whispered. Tears filled my voice.

" Sophie? Whats wrong?" her voice was full of concern.

" What's wrong?" Emily said in the background.

" Emergancy code: HIPITTTAIRP." Or Help, I'm Prego. I Took The Test And It Read Positive.

" OH MY GOD! Are you sure?" she yelled.

" Yeah, pretty sure." I told her, as I pace around my bathroom.

" Were gonna be home soon. We got the shoes, were in Forks now." Kim told me, then to Emily. " Step on it Em!"

" Okay." I told her, my voice shook. " And hey," my voice broke into a whisper so low that the guys wouldn't hear. " I'm gonna tell the guys its a shoe problem."

"Okie Dokie!" she told me and I hung up.

I took a deep breath and placed my phone in my pocket.

I unlocked the door and opened it.

No noise was heard in the hall.

I barely heard the tv on downstairs as I walked down the hall, and down the stairs, dreading what I would have to tell the boys.

_I'd have to give a really big fat lie._


	7. Chapter 7

**The italix is flashbacks! And this is just a filler chapter ,well in the begining. Enjoy and review. **

**I'm writing this before my chior concert! Please wish me luck! I hate public speaking or singing. I have stage fright. Hate it! But anyway! Gotta go and get ready. Have to be at my school at 6:15 and it takes me a long time to get ready! Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all! Figuratively speaking, I'm not a stalker! I promise!**

Chapter 7:

I couldn't breathe.

I sat on the couch perfectly still, squished in between Paul and Embry. They decieded that 5 of them, and one of me could all fit on the inkie dinkie couch.

I really couldn't breathe.

I wouldn't have been able to _anyway_.

Images flashed through my head. I don't know why, but they did. All bad.

Of mom and dad fighting over me and Sam.

_" Shut up, you son of a bitch." my mother yelled at my father. She tried to drag me out of the house, while my father had Sam in his grasp._

_" No! You! Give me my daughter! Now!" My father yelled at my mother._

_I had tears pouring down my face, wincing at every harmful blow they took._

_" Then give me my son!" _

_I choked on a sob. If they each took one of us, we would be separated, Sam still lived with us, even though he was almost 25._

_" Fine!"_

_I was thrown, hard, across the room._

_I cried out in pain as Sam dove and caught me, not wanting me to get hurt._

_More tears fell from my blue eyes._

_Sam cradled me quickly to his chest._

_" I'll be okay Sophie. I promise. I'll always protect you, just like I did from moms rages. What dad never saw. I'll always take care of you." Sam promised. I clutched onto his shirt._

_" Sammy. I scared." I whispered, my 6 year old voice echoeing just between us._

_" I know, Soph. I know. I am too. But never fear, I'll always be here." I felt something wet drop onto my forehead._

_I looked up at Sam with blurry eyes._

_I barely recognized him crying. A few salt water droplets fell out of his eyes._

_My body was wrenched away from my older brother, rather forcefully._

_" SAM! SAMMY!" I cried out as my dad tried to stop my flailing arms and legs. He had suspened me in mid air. " SAM! SAM! SAM!" I screamed as my father drug me farther and farther from my brother._

_" It'll be okay Sophie! I promise!" he yelled as my mother drug him by the ear to his room, probubly to kick the shit out of him, seeing dad wasn't going to be there to protect him anymore._

_" SAM! NO!" I struggled against his hold._

_" Come on, Sophie!" _

I instantly got off the couch, which sent them into a massive pile up.

My face must have been blank and dull, because Seth said something.

" Sophie? Are you okay?"

I instantly snapped out of it.

" Huh? Yeah, Seth. Just tired." I brushed it off. I exited the room and went out onto the porch, fighting back tears.

I sat down on the edge of the deck, remembering memories I'd buried deep in my brain. I stuck my fingers in my hair as the tears flowed.

My hair felt like I was pulling it out.

_I knocked on my mothers door. Mom had gotten me for the weekend. _

_" Mom?" I called out, knocking again. The door made a hallow sound when I felt the wood hit my skin._

_" Mom?" I called out louder._

_Still no answer._

_I leaned down and picked up the door mat. There was a key taped under it. I grabbed it quickly and let the rug fall back down._

_I shoved the key into the lock and turned it. _

_Then shoved the key into my pocket. I'd put it back later._

_The door slid open easily when I turned the knob._

_" MOM?" I called out, my voice was yelling now._

_I took off my jacket and hung it on the coat rack beside the door._

_" Mom?" I called out._

_I slid off my flip flops and set them by the door._

_She was probably high on Meth or something. Or passed out._

_I walked through her small house. It was the same house we used to live in when I was little, before dad moved us to L.A._

_It looked the same as it had. It didn't really change, much._

_There were a few blood stains on the unclean carpet. Probubly from mom slapping some random guy._

_I walked over to my old room. _

_I walked inside it._

_It was bare._

_Blue walls, blue carpet. Purple bedspread. A oak desk sat in the corner with an antique computer sitting on it. A rocking chair sat in front of it, a pink baby blanket rest on it._

My_ baby blanket._

_She'd kept it._

_I walked over and grabbed it off the chair. I stashed it in my backpack that was slung around my shoulders._

_I paused as I remembered all the fun times with Sam in this room._

_I shook all the memories out of my head. Sam was getting married. He didn't care about me anymore._

_He never really did._

_I gently let my fingers slide over the oak desk._

_A drop of red landed coolly on my fingers. I immediatly pulled back my fingers._

_I smelled the red substance on my fingers._

_Salt and rust._

_My fingers reached out to touch it._

_It felt runny._

_I brought my fingers up to my lips._

_I let my tounge dart out to taste it._

_Like copper and salt._

_I stiffened._

_I wasn't bleeding._

_I slowly looked up at the ceiling._

_There was a huge puddle of red imprinting itself onto the white._

_My heart stopped as I quickly dropped my backpack and raced over to the stairs._

_My mothers room was just above my own._

_I let my feet run across the carpet on the second floor._

_My mothers door was closed._

_" MOM! Are you okay?" I called. An odd odor came from under the door._

_It slightly resembled a dead deer._

_No._

_I shoved the door open._

_A wave of panic shot through my body as I found my mother drenched in her own blood, a bullet wound to the head. Pale brown eyes completely open._

_And dead._

_Definatly dead._

_I raced over to her._

_" Mom?" I asked cautiously, not sure what to expect. I shook her cold shoulder. Her skin was solid as ice, and as cold as, too._

_She was dead._

_I whipped out my cellphone._

_I typed in the first number I could think of._

_Sam_

I pulled on my hair, my cheeks wet with tears.

I didn't want to be _that_ kind of mother. The one who l loved so much, so much, and she just kills herself. She'd been so clean, except for the occasional drugs.

I loved my mother dearly.

And I was the one to find her dead.

It wasn't fair.

I sobbed into my hand, which was out of my hair. My scalp burned.

I couldn't get the memory of me finding her in her room, _alone_, dead.

Why had I been the one to find her?

It wasn't even _my_ mother. And I loved her like one. It was Sams mom. She raised me and him.

Why, god? Why _me_?

I launched myself off the porch.

I had to get a walk. I needed to clear my head.

I walked down Emily and Sams long driveway, they lived back in a lane, and had no neibors.

Why _me_?

I watched as I walked along the side of the road, making sure not to get run over by a car.

~3rd Person~(**verry rare!)**

Kim ran into Sam and Emily's house, speeding up the stairs into Sophie's room and bathroom, only to find it empty.

Then she ran back down the stairs to where Claire was checking for Sophie in the living room.

"Are any of you sitting on Sophie?" she asked out loud.

Sam laughed.

"No."

"Then where is she?" Claire asked frantically. She could sense something bad happening to Sophie. She just had that feeling.

" She went outside, but whats wro-" Quil replied, but was cut off when Kim came and stopped beside Claire.

They shared a look and ran outside, both of there eyes wide.

" Search the edge of the woods!" Claire called out to Kim, who nodded.

The boys ran outside, and didn't see Sophie.

" I'm gonna go check the road!" Claire yelled and jogged out the road.

~Sophie Pov~

I finally sat down on the side of the road, and let everything out.

It was really quiet untill a bush rustled.

I looked around and stood up frantically.

" Who's there?" I called out, a smell hitting me in the face out of no where. It stung my nose.

_Bloodsucker._

I took off running in the direction I'd come from.

I heard faint steps behind me, I was fast in human form, but I wasn't as fast as a bloodsucker. And I was 3rd vampire(**I remember stating this in the first story**).

I faintly saw a figure jogging towards me.

I ran faster instantly when I saw it was Claire.

" RUN, CLAIRE!" I yelled as I reached her and grabbed her arm, pulling her with me.

" What-" all the air escaped her lungs as I jerked her arm, poping it out of socket.

She yelled out in pain.

I couldn't worry about that now. I had to get her to safety.

And now.

Or I'll die trying.

I pulled Claire towards the house, the air drying my tears instantly.

Claire yelled and cried as she ran. Her arm pain slowed us down. I let go of her arm and she stopped. I grabbed the other arm.

" KIM! RUN!" I yelled to her, as she came out of the woods.

The smell still entered my nose, so I knew I had a good chance of dieing.

I let go of Claire and pushed her forewards.

I wasn't going to let them die just because I was stupid.

" Go get the boys! Now!" I yelled to them as I turned around and faced the unknown enemy.

It stood in the middle of the road.

I didn't hear footfalls.

" GO! NOW!" I screamed. We were near Sam and Emilys.

I heard Kim and Claire run off into the woods, the closest route to Sam and Emilys.

I was left alone.

I barely heard Kim and Claires screams for their lovers and Sam.

" Ahh. Sophie. Nice to see you again." the man told me. He walked closer.

" Who in the hell are you?" I called out to him, putting my arms out, ready to fight him without hurting my unborn kid.

" You've forgotten me so quickly, now have you." was the reply.

" I don't converse with bloodsuckers!" I yelled at the vampire. He walked closer. I recognized the face.

He just laughed.

" You used to think I was totally cool. You told me so yourself, So."(**A PET NAME FOR SOPHIE!**)" You should really come and give your Uncle a hug."

Uncle Dean.

!

He couldn't be!

I can't remember...

Everything flowed back to me in an instant. It heated my body, made me feel scared. But safe.

He would never hurt me.

" You may w-w-wanna go. P-p-paul and Sam are comming." I said, more tears. They fell down my cheeks. I could stop them. I hadn't seen Uncle Dean since my parents(or sams mom and my dad) spilt.

What was he doing her now.

" I'll be back, So." with that he was instantly gone.

And I broke down into sobbs. I couldn't stand it anymore.

**Please Review! I hope you all like it! And its longer!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know its really short, but I need to get this out! Please enjoy it because I don't know when I'll get the next one out. I have to pack for my 3 day trip to washington D.C., which is in almost 2 weeks, a little less than that, then I have to go shopping with my bestie, Katie(Kato-Potato1101)! And then 8th grade graduation! YAY! Which my other friend Mary, her sister is going to get our hair done, then we get to go to graduation! Should be fun! So yay! Please Review!**

Chapter 8:

Paul found me like that, sobbing my eyes out.

"Sophie?" I said as he ran over to me, his voice full of worry.

"He's gone," I told him. I was still really crying.

Paul sat down, his face was alarmed.

"Wh-ho's gone, Soph?" he asked me.

I paused for a second then answered, trying not to cry.

" The Vampire who happens to be my Uncle."

Paul just stared at me.

~LATER~

I was in my room. I couldn't believe my Uncle was a vampire.

I mean I used to tease him of being one when I was younger, because I would stick my finger in his mouth and feel his sharp teeth, but never cutting my finger.

I flipped through an old family picture album I found in my closet.

I flipped through the pages.

There was my favorite picture of my Uncle and me. We were trick-or-treating.

I smiled and a flashback entered my head.

_I watched my Uncle put in his fake vampire teeth._

_He could talk perfectly in them._

_He picked me up, and held onto my torso._

_A smile graced my face._

_I couldn't quit smiling, because I was just so happy._

_"Smile!" my dad yelled as he snapped the picture of us, my Uncle's vampire teeth looked so real, so unbeleivably real._

Could he have been a vampire back then? He always smelled sweet, like cotton candy and axe put together.

I grew up with a Uncle who was a vampire?

No way!

I couldn't have.

Could I?

Probubly not?

Maybe so?

I really don't know.

All I know is that Paul won't let me within 10000 feet of my Uncle, if he could help it.

Then there was this baby problem.

How would I tell Paul?

I knew he wanted another one, but I don't think _this_ soon.

I could get it removed and face immense pain.

But I couldn't loose another one.

Could I?

A feint tapping sound echoed through the room, a light fist pounding on the door.

"Can I come in?" Claire's voice asked, she whispered it, since all the guys were crashed on the sofa.

"Yeah, com'on in." I whispered back, setting the family photo album down on the floor beside me. I was on the floor, in a sitting position.

My door opened gently and in walked Claire. She sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I just nodded.

"I've done better,"

She gave a chuckle.

"Yeah. We've all seen better days."

I nodded, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"What am I going to do, Claire? I don't wanna go through this again! I'm not ready to! I wanna still be a kid." I told her, my voice thick. A few tears came out of my eyes.

"I know Sophie. I know. I don't even think anyone would want you to go through this again too early. Why weren't you guys more careful?" she asked me.

"I don't know. We were so stupid! And now I'm screwed." I told her, my voice faltering.

Pauls POV:

I heard Claire get up and go upstairs. I quickly followed her, maybe I could get it out of Claire, what was wrong with Sophie.

"Can I come in?" Claire asked, her voice was barely more than a whisper. Her tiny fist knocked gently on the door.

"Yeah, com'on in," Sophie said, I could tell that she was sitting on the floor, because there was a tiny thump when she sat something down beside her.

When Claire went in, she left the door partially cracked, so I could hear everything, and see a few things. The room was dark, so they couldn't see me, but I could see them.

I saw Claire set down beside Sophie.

"Are you okay?" she asked Sophie.

Soph just nodded.

"I've been better." she replied, her voice light.

"Yeah, we've all seen better days."

Sophie nodded and layed her head on Claires shoulder.

I could tell she was upset when she spoke.

"What am I going to do, Claire? I don't wanna go through this again! I'm not ready to! I wanna still be a kid." Sophie said, her voice was thick, and tears were forming in her eyes.

_What the hell was she talking about?_

I listened closer, I had a feeling it was about her Uncle.

"I know Sophie. I know. I don't even think anyone would want you to go through this again too early. Why weren't you guys more careful?" Claire replied.

_What does she mean about being too early? She just lost a daughter and now her Uncle reappears? And "Why weren't you guys more careful"? About not running into her Uncle? I thought that was an accident!_

"I don't know. We were so stupid! And now I'm screwed." Sophie cried out.

_Who was we and why was she and this other person so stupid? And I need to know why my imprint is screwed. I will get to the bottom of this!_

**I know its really short! This is the only time I get to write and I had to get the chappie out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I made paul sound completely stupid, I meant to. But he does have an excuse, his sisters being a bitch, his girlfriend's acting weird, and his about to be Uncle-in-law is a vampire. He and Jared should find out in this chapter.**

**RANDOM!: If you don't know who Rob Dyrdek is, you should watch Rob and Big. He is totally hott, funny, and crazy. A perfect match for me if I was older, or he was younger.**

**Your gonna hate me for this chapter, because it has Paul and Sophie fights in it.**

**And the italics is the tv talking, and later in the chapter its a flashback.**

**Please review!**

Chapter 9:

Sophie's POV:

A few days after everything went down, things went back to being semi normal.

I went to the doctor(not Carlisle) and confirmed I was pregnant, which I am, again. I was given vitamins and told to come back in a month.

How to tell Paul?

Still not plan.

Kim just found out she was prego too, which should make my situation a little easier.

I'm due in Febuary, and she's due in March. About a month apart.

The doctor said I'm about a month and a week along, while Kims only 2 few weeks.

We have been thinking about telling Paul and Jared together, to make it easier, but still haven't decieded.

Kim's still young, but I'm younger than she is.

What am I going to do?

~Soph&Paul~

My stomach lurched.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up my guts, for the 4th time this morning.

Paul thought I was sick, and Kim caught it off me.

"Again?" Emily asked me, as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I feel awful, Em."

She just looked at me, not in a glaring way but in a 'I'm sorry' way, then went back to cooking.

"So hows Paul?" she asked me, not looking up.

"Good. He's been a little worried lately. He thinks I have the flu, and that Kim caught it off me." I responded, while looking at my finger nails. I wrung my fingers together, trying not to cry.

I'd hardly seen Paul all week.

And I was missing him badly.

Sam came walking through the kitchen and sat down at the table beside me.

"How ya feeling?" he asked me.

I had the urge to roll my eyes.

"Better."

"Good, maybe Kims feeling better then, too. Jared's really worried about her. She's not got a temperature, or cold chills, just the vomiting. Sounds more like she's pregnant than sick." Sam said.

I froze, I could feel all the blood drain from my face.

Emily did too, but she recovered quickly, but her face was taunt.

And Sam noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked us both.

I took in a deep breath, hoping he could keep a secret. Hoping he'd take it better than last time.

"Kim and I are." I whispered.

James cried out from his high chair, when Sam froze.

"Really?"

"Yes, but you can't tell Paul or Jared." I told my brother. "Or anyone else, because they would blab."

Emily layed a plate of eggs in front of Sam, he just looked at them.

"Okay." he said, as he began eating.

That was the last word he said to me during breakfeast.

~Soph&Paul~

Kim came over around 10, and we took out baby books and stuff, while we watched Sam, Paul, Seth, Embry, and Jared build me and Pauls house. I payed for video camera's to be there, unknown.

"I like Enrique." Kim told me.

I laughed.

"After Enrique Iglasias!" I said back.

She gave me a smile.

"Yes, but no."

"Well, I like Seths name, so if its a boy it may be named Seth." I told her.

"Ohhhh! Seth does have a good name!" Kim squeeled out.

That sent us into a burst of laughter.

_"Man this is hard work." Paul complained._

I hmphed.

Why was it always my wolf that complained?

_"Duh, Paul. Were building a house for your big ass, you could put Kim, Sophie, Emily, and Claire inside of you." Embry said._

Me and Kim giggled.

_"And don't forget the 8 little Paul and Sophie's!" Seth added._

_Sam looked kinda pale._

_"I do want more kids, but man it seems Sophs pregnant all over again. She's all moody and shit. She throws up all the time." Paul said._

_"Same with Kim." Jared added._

_"Well..." Sam said, but stopped. All the guys started to head back to Emily's house when Sam kept talking._

"OhMyGod!" I cried out. NONONONONONOONONONONONO!

He wouldn't tell!

"What?" Kim asked.

"I told Sam this morning the secret, you don't think he'd tell would you?"

Kim quit talking.

I heard Paul and Jared, start up the stairs, they were yelling.

"Run!" I whispered, as we ran up the stairs.

"SOPHIE!" Paul yelled, followed by Jared's, "KIM!"

We raced into my bathroom, locking both doors.

"What are we going to do?" Kim asked me.

"I have no clue." I replied.

My hands started to shake.

I put them in my hair.

I took out a peice of paper from under my bathroom sink and wrote out what I was going to say:

_**Get ready for a fight because Pauls gonna explode for me not telling him.**_

My hand passed her the paper, then she nodded.

I took a deep breath and stepped to the door, my hands clasping the door knob. I slowly allowed my hand to open the hand, taking my time.

Like I had predicted, Paul and Jared stood outside the door.

I tried to ignore Paul and push past him, but he caught me. Kim went straight to Jared who engulfed her in a huge hug.

"What, Paul?" I asked him, acting like nothings wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sophie? I would have rather found out from you than your brother!" he yelled. I played dumb again.

"What are you talking about, Paul? And what does Sam have to do with it?"

That made him madder, which I didn't mean to do.

"You know exactly what I mean Soph! Your pregnant! Again!" Paul basically screamed.

I pushed my way away from him, not like him yelling at me.

"Quit yelling at me Paul Walker!" I told him and ran downstairs.

"No Sophie! I can yell at you all I want! Now get back here!" Paul replied, following me down the stairs.

"No Paul! I will not!" I yelled as I got into the kitchen, most of the wolves were there.

"You'd better!" was his reply.

I walked over to the table, avoiding getting smashed, and grabbed a blueberry muffin.

"Never! Expecially when your yelling at me!" I yelled back, Paul stormed over to me.

"Well, then I'll make you!"

His temper was speaking, I knew it, but his words still stung.

"How?" I asked him, tempting him. Tears drew to my eyes.

Stupid over emotional hormones!

He grabbed my wrists.

"Like this!" he said, livid, he was somewhat shaking.

His grip hurt my wrists.

"Your hurting me!" I yelled out.

Sam instantly stood up, Paul released his hold on my wrists.

Pauls face completely shocked.

"Sophie, I'm sorry my temper-"

"Save it for someone who actually cares, because I don't! Now get out!"I yelled to him, rubbing my sore wrists.

He didn't move.

More tears stung my eyes.

"GET OUT! NOW!" I screamed at him, his face heartbroken.

My lip was trembling as I forced him to leave.

Watching my fioncee leave was one of the hardest things I have ever done, but he obeyed me.

I bit back sobbs as I stood beside the fridge now.

My hand was on my mouth.

"Sophie-," Sam started.

"Please just leave me alone." I told them all, a few tears falling.

I left my muffin on the bar, and exited out into the living room.

My body thumped onto the couch.

I was heartbroken, too. Why did I act like that?

Why did I let my brain do those things, egging him on like that?

I was asking for it and I got what I wanted.

Now he must be mad at me.

After a few minutes I saw Emily come in and sit beside me on the couch.

"Sophie? Are you okay?" she asked, looking deep into my real blue eyes.

"No." I whispered loud enough for her to hear me and then came crumbling into her arms.

~Soph&Paul~

I watched silently at the tv as the boys worked on the house, the basement was finished, but I really didn't care.

My mind was somewhere else.

Me and Pauls fight.

_"Quit yelling at me Paul Walker!" I told him and ran downstairs._

I'd about lost it there, but I held my temper.

_"No Sophie! I can yell at you all I want! Now get back here!" Paul replied, following me down the stairs._

_"No Paul! I will not!" I yelled as I got into the kitchen, most of the wolves were there._

_"You'd better!" was his reply._

We must have looked so stupid.

_I walked over to the table, avoiding getting smashed, and grabbed a blueberry muffin._

_"Never! Expecially when your yelling at me!" I yelled back, Paul stormed over to me._

_"Well, then I'll make you!" _

_His temper was speaking, I knew it, but his words still stung._

_"How?" I asked him, tempting him. Tears drew to my eyes._

_He grabbed my wrists._

_"Like this!" he said, livid, he was somewhat shaking._

_His grip hurt my wrists._

The pain was more like a stinging that a hurting. It made a wound in my heart, and on my wrists.

_"Your hurting me!" I yelled out._

_Sam instantly stood up, Paul released his hold on my wrists._

_Pauls face completely sorrowful._

_"Sophie, I'm sorry my temper-"_

But why does his temper matter?

_"Save it for someone who actually cares, because I don't! Now get out!"I yelled to him, rubbing my sore wrists._

_He didn't move._

_More tears stung my eyes._

_"GET OUT! NOW!" I screamed at him, his face heartbroken._

It hurt to even think about the fight.

Why did I say those things?

I have no clue.

~Soph&Paul~

They guys that were working on the house came into the kitchen, including Paul, so I exited. Kim followed me.

"Did you figure out a name yet?" she asked me, sitting on my bed. I joined her.

"Not yet. I have to ask Paul first. But the doctor said he couldn't tell yet." I told her. "Maybe Seth Paul Walker, or maybe Sarah Michaelle(sounds like Michelle, but spelled weird) Walker."

Kims face lit up.

"Awww! I like it! Both names, but Sarah, expecially!" she exclaimed.

I smiled at her.

"Yeah. I do, too."

There was a silence.

"Sophie, whats wrong?" she asked in a hushed tone.

I wrung my hands together in my lap.

"I don't know anymore, Kimmy." I said, not knowing what was going on at the moment.

"Everyone's worried, Sophie. Expecially Paul. He doesn't know what to do. He's scared." she replied, her voice kind.

"He sure looked a whole hell of alot scared when he intentionally hurt me!" I yelled, getting up from the bed, rubbing my still bruised wrists. "I still have bruises, Kim!" 

I heard running up the stairs.

Look what I did. It's probubly Jared trying to see if Kims okay.

I walked over to my closet and steped inside, not caring for whomever was at the door. I slammed the door behind me, then sat down in the piles of clothes littering the floor.

Everything I did, or said hurt someone somewhere.

I never expected any of this to happen again.

Why me?

Why not Kim?

Why not Claire?

Emily?

Why me?

That's what I couldn't understand.

I just want to be a normal girl!

Not some hybrid thing!

I need to be normal for one day in my life! Not imprinted on, not know about the wolves, not know I lost a baby, not know my mom killed herself.

Why me?

I didn't come out of the closet for the rest of the hour, or the one after that.

I stared at the finger bruises on my arms.

I leaned up against the wall. I sat on a random pair of shoes.

My ear was pressed against my door.

I could barely hear talking downstairs, muffled voices, they were growing louder.

"Sophie?" Paul asked, his footsteps echoeing as he walked into my room.

"Go away!" I called out, from my closet. I reached up and locked the door. I didn't want him to come in.

This was going to be a long day!

**I'm sorry if you all hate me for not updating soon enough. This is the first time in 2 weeks that my internet is working properly! **

**:)Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry! I lost alot of reviewers! I'm verry sorry but my schedual is very hectic! This is like the very first time in a really long time that I have had time to write!**

**I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. Do you guys want me to continue Sophie and Pauls story or just ditch it? Do you like it?**

**Please Review! Its summer and my chapters should be out sooner!**

**This chapter is kinda boring at the begining because its just her feelings mostly.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10:

I stayed in the closet for a really long time.

By a really long time, I mean a few hours, but they felt like months to me.

Why was everything so utterly _wrong_?

Why wasn't it completely _right_?

_Right_ wasn't going to solve a thing though.

Everything was going to be bad, eitherway.

Me and Paul were imprints, so why couldn't we act like Jared and Kim? Or Quil and Clair? Or Sam and Emily?

Why is fate _so _against us right now?

Is it our tempers?

Our lives?

Our baby?

Our relationship?

How we met?

Or my Uncle?

_Everythings just really crazy right now. _I tried to get my brain to accept that.

But I knew I couldn't accept it.

Everythings not how I expected it to be.

I never expected to have a fioncee at 17.

I never expected to have killed a baby and have another on the way.

I never expected to see my- Sams mom die.

I never expected to be in LaPush.

I never expected to be a rockstar.

I never expected to live with my brother, and not have anywhere else to go.

I never expected to feel like nobody loved me at all.

I never expected my favorite Uncle was a vampire.

I never expected to have this entire life.

Was it my life?

Or somebody elses?

Has Kim ever felt this way with Jared?

Has Claire ever felt this way with Quil.

Has Emily ever felt this with Sam?

I felt alone, without anyone, even though I had so many people around me.

But no one understood what I'm going through.

I quit phasing, which isn't very hard, since I didn't want to be a werewolf anymore.

I couldn't quit being part vampire, and sometimes want to kill someone.

I just want to be human.

Like Kim.

Like Claire.

Like Emily.

Human means normal.

I just want to be normal.

If I could give it all up -being a vampire/werewolf freak- I would. I'd take that chance in a heartbeat.

But not the imprint.

Even though it seems Paul hates me right now, I love him.

Alot.

It hurts to even think of being separated from him.

I need to clean up my act.

Nothing bad.

Nothing illegal.

No more tattoos.

Just focus on being normal.

To not go back to teaching, even though La Push basically made me take the job, and I said yes because it made me feel special.

To just go back for senior year.

To just forget everything that happened to me in the last year, everything stupid.

I just wanna be normal, and thats what I'm going to be.

Not the freaky weird girl of La Push.

~Sophie&Paul~

I started to get hungry around 6, so I got up from my closet and into my room.

I didn't see the room I called mine for almost a year now, I just walked out of it and into the hallway. I managed to cross the short distance that it was to the stairs.

My feet took them one at a time, not rushing, taking in the normalness of it all.

For once I felt normal, just walking down the stairs, not very fast.

Not in a rush.

But it all shattered when I reached the bottom.

I entered the kitchen and saw all the girls. And Jared, Paul, Sam, Embry and Quil.

They were talking.

I knew it was about me.

It made me feel really awful, knowing that I totally screwed up in some way, probubly not letting Paul comfort me.

It didn't help that the guys stiffened when I walked in, none of them wanting to look at me.

Tears welled up in my eyes at the situation I'd put myself into.

I just crossed the kitchen, walking fast, my rushed pace returning, and went to the door that lead outside.

My fingers fumbled to find my keys that were on the rack of keys.

The keys clanged together as I tried my hardest to see my keys in the dark. The sun had went down.

I finally found mine and was about to open the door when Sam spoke.

"Where are you going, Sophie?"

His voice was hard, commanding.

A tear fell down my cheek.

The tone hurt, alot.

My body froze for a second, and I turned my head a bit in the other direction as I gathered courage to say something.

A few seconds I mustered up an ounce of courage, and turned my head to face him. My cheeks were red from crying.

"Why do care where I'm going Sam?" I asked him.

Nobody spoke.

Sam didn't even look at me.

I couldn't take the ackwardness I knew I was causing, so I pushed the door open, and headed outside to my car.

Footsteps followed mine.

"Sophie. Get back here, now." Sam ordered.

It made me stop when I got to my car.

"Why, Sam?" I asked him, turning to face him as he walked over to me. "Nobody cares. They won't even look at me. I screwed up, bigtime. And I don't want it anymore."

I was trembling, and Paul finally looked up at me.

He wanted to come comfort me, but he was still kinda pissed.

"What are you talking about Sophie? We all care." Sam said. I knew he wasn't lying, but it felt that way.

"Sam, it sure doesn't feel that way, and I'm done. Everythings not how it needs to be. I don't wanna be like this. A wolf, a vampire. I wanna be like them." I said, pointing to the 3 girls standing beside the 3 wolves. "I wanna be human, I wanna be normal."

He looked absolutely shocked.

"I don't wanna teach school, I wanna be a student. I don't wanna have a vampire Uncle, or be a rockstar, or even think about being grown up. I wanna be young, I wanna be normal. Just normal."

He didn't say anything as we had a staring contest.

I don't think he knew what to say.

Not a single word.

**I know its really short, but I'm working on the next one right now! Please review! I usually write a bit quicker if I have really nice reviews, because it puts me in the mood to write!**

**Thank you all for reviewing so far!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I just stared into my brothers eyes, not being able to see anything else.

"Sam," I cried out, instantly needing to feel my big brothers arms around me.

I was in his arms within a second, crying.

"Its okay, Soph." he told me as he stroked my hair. "We'll figure all this out. I promise."

Another promise he probably wouldn't keep.

But it made me feel better.

By just a bit.

"Really?" I asked him, whispering the words.

"Yes. Whatever it takes to fix everything." he promised.

Now I did feel alot better.

I pulled away from Sam and wiped my eyes with the bottom of my shirt.

"Thanks, Sam." I told him, quietly.

My eyes wandered back to Paul.

He was looking at me, his face sad.

I took a really big chance.

I hoped it fixed things.

"Hey Paul." I said, knowing he could hear me from over there.

His eyes instantly met mine.

"Can you come with me to go get something to eat? I'm hungry, and we need to talk."

At first he didn't move.

Then Sam turned around and nodded.

He must have had patrol, but Sam let him off.

I unlocked the car and got in on the drivers side.

Paul jogged over to my car, and got into the passengers side.

I pulled out of the driveway to Sam and Emilys place, with a sunny spirt about what was going to happen.

This could fix alot of things in my life.

I just hope I don't screw them up again.

**Okay! This is verrrrrrrry short, because the next chappie is going to be Paul and Soph figuring out a few things.**

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

I drove to Sue's resturaunt, knowing that we would have a little privacy.

Sue wouldn't mind us being in there with her.

Paul held the door open for me when we got to the door.

Sue's Diner is pretty small, but everyone in LaPush can fit in it.

I walked over to a booth in the back.

My arm instantly threw itself up in the air to wave at Sue.

Paul walked behind me.

I sat down on one side of the booth, while Paul sat on the other side.

Sue came up and took our orders.

"Paul? You want a beer? And what about you Sophie?" Sue asked me, taking out her pad and pen.

Paul nodded.

"Thanks Sue. That would be awesome." Paul said, smiling at her.

"I'll take a coke. I can't drink for nine months." I told Sue, who already knew about my kid.

"Thats right, Leah told me."

I smiled as she walked away, but it dropped quick.

My hand reached over to Pauls.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

His eyes stared straight into mine.

"Its okay." he said.

I took his hand from across the table.

"But this can't happen again, Paul. And what I said to Sam about being normal, I meant." I told him.

"Why would you say that, Soph? Your perfect now."

I just looked down.

"Because I was normal once and life was better, I mean when I turned weird, Hailey died, Mom died, my uncle turned vampie." I told him. "Maybe it's all my fault, they were like that."

"No. It isn't. It isn't your fault. Never say that." Paul reminded me.

"But I'm going to be normal for awhile. I've decieded it." I told him, he smiled.

"Normal how?"

"A teenager. I'm going to highschool, be a senior untill the kid gets here, then I'm going to get my GED. I've already took college courses online, so I don't need that. Then I'm never going to phase again, which you already know."

He just looked at me.

"Sounds pretty normal to me, Soph."

~~~SP~~~

The next day was totally awesum.

I got to hang around with the guys while they built our new house.

Today was a patrol off day for everyone. There was a bonfire later tonight, to celebrate it.

So that means every guy was working on our house today.

"Whoa!" I said, looking at the basment of our new house, it was so huge. There was a full bathroom, a laundry room, a bedroom, a storage room, a den, and a mini kitchen.

Wow! It was just concrete now but Seth, Brady, and Collin were working on the walls.

Sam, Embry, Quil, Jake, and Jared were working on the main floor, which was basically just being assembled. The rooms and stuff were there but they weren't actually walls yet. And there was a fully formed staircase sitting in the middle of it all.

They were now putting on some wood stuff around the walls, which I totally didn't understand, and at the moment didn't really care.

I was just to excited as we headed into the basement, walking down the fully formed staircase and into the den. The boys had did the floor for the main floor, so they could begin to renovate the basement, so now only the stairs would get wet if it rained.

When I got to the basement floor, I instantly saw Seth and Brady working on the drywall, painting it. While Collin was working on assembling the counter tops for the mini kitchen area, which had already been painted, tiled, and just needed apliances.

We could live down here after they got everything done.

"Hey, Sophie!" Seth yelled, still painting. He was painting the wall a dark red colour, with resembled blood.

"Hey Sethie!" I replied, picking up a paintbrush and heading into the bedroom that was down here. I needed to put sample paint on the walls to see which I liked best.

Paul chose the red for the den, and the kitchen tiles and paint. So I got the bedroom.

The door lead into a medium sized bedroom, with a single window that looked into the backyard area(which was entirely covered with weeds).

There were samples of paint everywhere in the room.

I picked up a light green sample, a neon green sample, and an emerald green sample.

I painted a small part of the wall with all of them and decieded on light green.

Then I got started on painting the wall.

I just barely got the first side of the wall done, then I stopped for a little while, to take a break and see if the wolves were tearing up my house.

So when I walked out into the Den area, not expecting to see what was happening right in front of my eyes.

**I think this update was quicker than the last!:) yay!**

**Please review. I need your feedback.**

**And I know its short, but the last one was wayyyy shorter though, this one is barely a thousand words, but its still good, mainly a filler. I just got a new Idea for this story and its about Pauls sister! And she won't be happy.**

**-kristi-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks you all for everything. If your reading this I thank you, even if you don't review.:)**

**This is a huge filler chapter.**

**Please Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Please Review!**

Chapter 13:

I screamed at what Seth and Brady were doing.

My heart rate increased and a horrified look appeared on my face.

Paul and Sam came running down the stairs, hearing me scream.

I put both my hands over my mouth. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Sophie?" Paul asked me, rushing over to me.

Sam was stairing at the wall.

Paul obviously hadn't caught a glimpse of it yet.

"Soph?" he asked me, grasping my shoulders. "Whats wrong?"

I took a shakey hand from my mouth and held it up towards the wall.

"S-s-seth and Brady destroyed the wall." I said, my voice quivering.

Paul instantly looked over to where I was pointing.

He laughed instantly, which made me laugh hystarically.

Stupid Mood Swings.

~SP~

I smiled.

"I love this couch, Em." I told my sister-in-law.

The couch was dark, which would match the red walls, and black. It wasn't leather, but a soft fabric. It was a sectional, which means it came with 2 peices that weren't the same(or its connected but if you put it in the corner of the wall, it wrapped around it.) And it was almost big enough for 5 boys to lounge on.

"Its pretty!" Kim squeeled, holding my hand tightly.

"I know." I replied, looking at the customer service person. "We'll take it."

After we looked at couches, we headed over to the recliners.

"Which one?" I asked Sam, whom was holding James close to him.

He handed me James (who was sleeping) and sat down inthe chair that most resembled the wall.

This chair was a deep, dark red colour, resembling blood.

Sam grunted as he fell into it, then quickly got back up.

"No. Too hard. We need something softer. And it won't match the couch, Soph." So with his words, we moved on to the next row of chairs, ranging in colours from black leather, and the dark brown.

I sat with James in a plush black chair, which also reclined.

"Ohhh!" I cried out. "I _love_ this one! Its so soft!"

After me, Sam tried it out.

He made a face, which to me means he didn't like it.

"It can be your chair, Soph." he said, nodding to the clerk and saying, "We'll take this one too."

We found another chair that was black fabric, that Sam loved, then moved onto the beds.

I handed James back to Sam, and me and Kim went to test beds.

"This ones's too soft, Kimmy." I told her, getting off the bed, and pulling her up with me.

We moved onto the next bed, which was firmer but still kinda soft.

"This one!" I told the clerk, who rang it up too.

Then we headed to the baby section.

I smiled at everything.

"We want a boy, but we want the room to be green, which is a mutual colour." I told everyone.

I gasped instantly and ran over to a dark brown coloured crib, and green sheets.

"Oh my-" I stopped myself before I said God in front of James.

"Its perfect!" Kim squeeled from beside me.

"I know right!" I replied, excited, then pointed to the clerk. "We have to have this."

We got all the other stuff for the baby, and bathroom stuff, then went to go look at appliances.

I'd already bought a electrick stove, a microwave, and a dish washer, now all we need is a refridgerator.

"Do you want a big one, or a small one, Soph?" Kim asked me, opening a huge refridgerators door.

"I'm thinking big, cuz all the wol- pack will want to be at our house all the time, because Paul wants a 60 inch tv. And were going to need space." I told them, looking at several more.

But in the end I had Sam pick out the fridge.

We picked up the TV last.

Then we bought a small table and chair set to complete our shopping trip.

~SP~

We'd all stuffed ourselves into my car, then Sam drove the huge moving truck thingie.

Paul, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Jared came to help us move it all into the basement.

Seth and Brady were setting up the bathroom and Emily was helping them by telling them where to put things,Collin and Jared were setting up the kitchen with Kims help, then Sam was setting up the living room, which left me and Paul to set up our room.

We'd already got the bed, and we set up the crib(which we'd let a now awake James play in).

I hugged onto Paul tightly.

He kissed my forehead lightly.

"It's perfect." I told him, he smiled and chuckled.

My head rested on his chest.

"I know."

**I'm sorry its short, but I have more time to write because nothings on Tv today and my internet isn't working.:(  
**

**Please Review. They make me and Paul smile.:) Thank you Again!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

3 months later:

I groaned as I looked into the mirror.

I was only 6 months pregnant, but I was really really huge.

This time around, me and Paul set a steady date to get married. It would be next summer, when I'm 18, turning 19.

And our house is done.

Completely done.

All the Wolves worked really hard on the rooms, so they can eat us out of house and home, basically.

But I don't care.

Today was my 6th month checkup, and I was huge.

I was in the bathroom of the hospital.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Sophie? Sweetheart? Its time for your appointment." Emily said.

I washed my hands then went to my appointment with Dr. Rose.

~SP~

"Okay. Your hormone levels are through the roof." said Dr. Rose.

"Um, okay? What's that mean?" I asked her, as she put the stuff on my stomach.

"It could just be from the other pregnancy, or it could mean multipules."

"What?" I said instantly, my heart beat increasing.

A baby popped up on the screen.

"That's the baby we saw before." she said, but there was something beside it.

"What is that beside it?" Emily asked her, pointing to the little image beside the baby.

The doctor moved the thing over my stomach.

"There's two." she said. "Your having twins."

I gasped, and clutched Emilys hands.

But there was another image beside that baby too.

"No way." the doctor said. "There's three."

"Triplets." Emily mumbled, looking at me.

Thats when I started freaking out.

~SP~

We got home and everyone wanted to know how it went.

I couldn't speak, and everyone knew something was wrong.

Paul just looked at me, and grabbed my hand.

Sam, Emily, Kim, Jared, and Embry were all standing around me.

"What's wrong, Soph?" Paul asked me, getting down to my level.

"Ther- there's 3 of them." I whispered to him.

"What?"

"Same thing Sophie said with the twin thing." Emily said.

"Wait-," Sam said. "What?"

"I think Paul just said the same thing." Kim told Sam, bouncing up and down like a mad woman, despite she was prego too.

Paul looked like he was going to pass out.

"Were having three?" he asked me.

"Whose having three, Paullie?" a female voice asked.

I knew the voice, and I really didn't like the person whom the voice belonged to.

**This is a really really short chapter but I'm planning big things for it. I hope the triplets weren't too much. It was a huge surprise though.**

**I'm sorry about this chapter. It's late and I have several new fics to update too. Please read them too. Will I Choose Him Or My Family is also a Paul/OC fic, I'm rewriting it. And then there's my Harry Potter Fanfic. It's called The Secret Of Harry Potter, and it's about someone mailing Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows to James, so him, Lily, Remus, and Sirius start reading it. **

**Please review:v)  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it, and here's your newest chapter. I have no idea when the next one will be out, but here you go. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 15:

Oh My God.

No.

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Not her!

I'm not dealing with this again.

"Your house is beautiful, Paullie."

"Thanks, Dianna." Paul said. "Now what the hell are you doing here?"

Dianna looked at Paul weird.

"I'm visiting my brother, and his pregnant girlfriend." she reminded him. "Now what's this I hear about three?"

I didn't even look at her.

"I'm having triplets." I told her.

She squeeled.

"Oh god!" she said, jumping up and down clapping her hands. "Your going to have three kids?"

"Yeah." I replied, going over to where the kitchen was connected to the living room.

I checked the brownie's that were in the oven.

They were done.

I put on an oven mit and dug them out of the oven.

Sitting them on the stovetop, I turned off the oven, so I wouldn't forget.

Brownie's sounded good with Pizza right now.

We'd ordered like 50 boxes of Pizza, because we were going to have a little party because of our new house.

"So what are the names going to be?" she asked Paul, who looked over at me.

I sighed, and leaned up against the counter.

"Uh, we havent really decieded yet. We know there's going to be a girl and a boy, then the last is a mystery." I told her. "And we know they boy's name will either be Tyler or Seth Paul."

Her face lit up.

"And the girl."

"Were not sure yet. We were going to sit down and think about it, if you'd like to join us. We were going to figure out the names of mine and Kim's twins." I told her, smiling. A fake smile, but maybe she would become less of a bitch if we invited her to our baby naming thingie.

~S&P~

"Kim appearently likes Enrique." I told Jared, who looked at her like she was crazy. Kim glared at me. Then I added, "It's becasue she loves Enrique Iglasias's music so much."

Kim laughed, turning red.

"I also liked Cade," she reminded me.

"And Cade. I like Cade too." I told her. "But. Your having two girls."

"Yeah. But Cade could be a good middlename." she told me.

"Lily." Dianna put in. "Lily's a good name."

"OHMYGOD!" Kim yelled, looking at Dianna. "That is a great name! Lillian Cade!"

I smiled at Kim. Jared nodded.

"Okay. Now it's your turn, Sophie." Dianna told me.

"We know the boy's going to be named either Seth or Tyler, but we can't decied on which. And the girl?" I asked, looking at Dianna. "You have any names?"

"Kailey?" Dianna asked, uncertain.

"That's a great name. Kailey." Paul said.

"I think we'll go with Kailey. Thanks Dianna!" I said.

"Your turn kim." Jared said.

"Uhh." she got out a peice of paper with a list of names on it. She had added Lillian Cade to the bottom, with 3 big circles around it.

"Macy?" she asked.

Jared made a face.

"Tina?"

This time it was a face from Paul.

"Kaitlyn?"

Jared made a maybe hand gesture.

"Michelle?"

Jared groaned.

She kept reading untill she came to the perfect name.

"Danielle?" she asked. "Elizabeth?"

My eyes went wide.

"It's perfect." I said. "Danni and Lily."

"She's right, Kim." Jared agreed.

"Absolutely." Dianna said.

I took a deep breath.

"Well, I said. I'm thinking were going to go with Tyler Paul." Paul nodded. "And Kailey, but we still need a middle name."

"Kailey Dawn?" Dianna asked.

I made a face, then looked up at Paul.

He nodded, knowing what I was thinking.

"I'm thinking Kailey Dianna." I told them.

Dianna looked close to tears.

"Thank you." she told me, hugging me.

"No problem." I replied.

"Then there's the mystery." I said.

"If its a girl, you were throwing around the name Wendi." Kim said.

"Oh yeah. Wendi, Tyler, and Kailey if its a girl."

"But," Dianna said. "Wendi what?"

"Wendi Dawn?" Dianna asked.

It sounded really good.

"Yeah." I told her.

"But now if its a boy?" Kim asked.

"Probubly Seth Alan." I said.

"Then it's settled!" Dianna said.

**Okay. This chapters longer than my others. And it will be the last update for a while, because school starts tomaro. Thank you all for reviewing.**

**Please review?**

**And who knew Dianna was good at picking names that people liked?**

**It will probably be two identical girls and a boy, for sophie. And it will be two identical twin girls for kim.**

**James Samuel, Tyler Paul, Kailey Dianna, Wendi Dawn, Lily Cade, and Danni Elizabeth will all thank you for being born faster if you review;)**


End file.
